Robin
Robin is Batman's trusty sidekick and adopted son and a playable character in all 4 LEGO Batman games. Character Backstory Dick Grayson was a circus acrobat in Haly Circus and their main act, The Flying Graysons when his parents were killed by mobster Anthony Zucco. Bruce Wayne saw it happen and instantly realized the connection between them. He then took Dick as his ward. He then showed Dick the Batcave and revealed himself as Batman. Bruce then offered Dick the mantle of Robin. Dick gladly accepted, and Robin was born. Over the years, Dick had grown to become too old for the mantle and gave it up to become the mantle based on the legendary vigilante, Nightwing. In between, Batman caught a child named Jason Todd stealing the wheels off the Batmobile. Wanting to help young Jason and stop him from continuing his life of petty crime, Batman took him in as the second Robin. They both grew a strong connection with each other, but Jason was getting noticeably more violent. Then in an incident, Jason was kidnapped and murdered by the Joker, yet years later, Jason returned as a neutral vigilante named the Red Hood. When Dick was visiting Haly Circus, he met a young boy named Tim Drake who admitted he knew that Batman was Bruce Wayne. With help from Dick, Tim convinced Batman that he needed a Robin as a balance. Tim was very willing to become that balance and Batman was reluctant at first but eventually followed his heart and made the right choice. In LEGO Batman: The Videogame In the first LEGO Batman game, Robin serves as the deuteragonist to Batman during the heroes' story campaign. Like Batman, Robin can use Batarangs as projectiles to hit enemies and objects otherwise unreachable, and can change into multiple useful outfits using special stations: * Magnet Suit, which allows Robin to walk on special metallic surfaces to reach otherwise inaccessible areas. * Water Suit, which automatically sinks Robin to the bottom of the water to reach levers, studs, and tunnels. * Technology Suit, which allows Robin to operate tech panels to control 'robotic' equipment such as robots and vehicles within levels. * Attract Suit, which gives Robin a vacuum to collect red, green and yellow LEGO pieces to fill canisters which use the pieces to make LEGO builds or minikits. In LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes In LEGO Batman 2, Robin once again plays a primary playable role in the story, acting as Batman's sidekick for many levels. He can once again use batarangs and make use of special stations to change into 4 new suits: * Acrobat Suit, which gives Robin a double-jump, gives him a pole to stick to walls and jump with and lets him use an Acrobat Ball to activate special switches. * Magnet Suit, which allows Robin to move glowing blue objects and walk-up glowing blue walls. * Ice Suit, which allows Robin to use a gun to freeze water and launch snowballs to activate special switches. * Hazard Suit, which allows Robin to walk in toxic waste, and store liquids such as water and waste in a canister to shoot at switches. In LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham In LEGO Batman 3, Robin is again a primary playable character and Batman's sidekick. This time, Robin has a double-jump and uses a baton, which can be used to stick into walls and swing across paths. Robin can change into special suits, this time from any location, to help solve puzzles and reach new areas: * Dive Suit, which allows Robin to dive underwater and gives him a laser to destroy golden objects. * Hazard Suit, which allows Robin to walk in toxic waste, and use a vacuum to collect red, green and yellow LEGO pieces to fill canisters to create LEGO builds or minikits. * Helmet Suit,' '''which allows Robin to mind-control targets and becomes immune to Brainiac's mind control. * '''Illumination Suit', which allows Robin to make use of charging stations to light himself up and illuminate dark areas. * Magnet Suit, which allows Robin to move glowing blue objects and walk-up glowing blue walls. * Sphere Suit, which allows Robin to create a Zorb Ball to activate special switches. * Techno Suit, which allows Robin to operate tech panels to activate switches, and summon the Toy Wonder drone to fit into small areas and activate switches. In LEGO DC Super-Villains In DC Super-Villains, Robin serves as a secondary character who is absent for most of the game. He is shown talking to news reporters about Batman's disappearance during a cutscene, and later when Batman returns, he becomes playable for a single level as part of the story. In this game, Robin can use his batarangs, but there are not any suits for him to change into. He can now also use a black baton for melee attacks. Gallery 1_2_Batman1_CharGrid.png 1_3_Batman2_CharGrid.png Batman1_Robin.png Batman2_Robin.png Batman3_Robin.png SuperVillains_Robin.png -DB17A3FC-2D0E-4247-8452-9BF9228FDFBA-.jpg Magnet.jpg What.jpg Physical Appearance In ''LEGO Batman: The Videogame'', Robin wears a green domino mask, a red vest with a yellow R on it, a utility belt, green arm sleeves, a yellow cape, and green trousers with slick, black hair and red tights. In ''LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes'', Robin wears a black domino mask, a red vest with a yellow R on it, a utility belt, red arm sleeves, a black cape, and red trousers with slick, black hair and black tights. In LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, Robin's design is virtually unchanged, the only difference being some detail on his suit. In LEGO DC Super-Villains, Robin's look is changed to be more reminiscent of his original game look, with an updated version of his old suit, featuring black tights and footwear, green gloves, a red torso with his 'R' emblem and a yellow utility belt. His green mask now features spiked bottoms, and his yellow cape now features scalloped edges. Another major noticeable difference is Robin's height (he is much shorter now), and the fact that he is hooded. Games *LEGO Batman: The Videogame *LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes *LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham *LEGO DC Super-Villains Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Minifigures Category:Characters in LEGO Batman: The Videogame Category:Characters in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Category:Characters in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Category:Playable characters